


We Don't Talk Anymore

by momothesweet



Series: We Don't Talk Anymore [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Conventions, M/M, Post-Break Up, YouTuber Kenma, youtuber kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Internet stars and exes, Kenma and Kuroo, cross paths at a convention. Words are left unsaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was unintentionally inspired by Bubblline's YouTube AU with [Kenma](http://bubblline.tumblr.com/post/157578490515/youtube-au-part-2-this-time-with-gamer-kenma-he) and [Kuroo](http://bubblline.tumblr.com/post/157572785029/you-can-take-away-this-trope-from-my-cold-dead). I kind of forgot this existed until it popped up on my feed again.
> 
> I'm thinking Kuroo would be a part-time vlogger on top of working for some trendy website like Buzzfeed and doing stuff like The Try Guys with his bros. 
> 
> (If you don't know what I'm talking about, please check out those Try Guy videos. They're hilarious!)
> 
> Anyway. I can talk more happy YouTube/Internet star stuff another time. For now, enjoy this study in a kuroken breakup.

Kenma’s lucky. He’s able to enter through another area where he won’t be swarmed by screaming teenagers and parents who might yell at him for a different reason than the teenagers. As usual, he’s got his phone in his hands, texting Hinata about where he is and how he’ll meet up with him at the panel in a few hours. For now, Kenma will be able to get a feel for the crowd and an update as to who’s arrived and who’s leaving.

A certain vlogger seems to have already arrived, according to Kenma’s twitter feed and a hashtag that’s trending in their current location. He grumbles to himself and shoves his phone away for a solid two minutes, only to pull it out again when it vibrates to tell him that he’s received an email regarding a small change in how they’ll be conducting the panel. Big crowds aren’t Kenma’s favorite, but in the end, he’s making other people happy and showing them what he’s able to do if you give him enough time to concentrate and think through games. Humor is only a byproduct, but his fans eat it up gratefully.

The funny thing is, Kenma could have never known about the YouTube community or have ever cared if it weren’t for that certain vlogger. All it took was some encouragement (and kisses, to his embarrassment) to buy himself a camera so he can film himself and his reactions while he does what he loves to do in the first place: play video games. Never in a million years did he think that he’d be able to make a living posting videos and promoting games he loved since childhood. It’s been a cliche hell of a ride.

But of course, that ride hasn’t been all good.

Kenma steps out into the massive convention hall, bright lights and booths galore with either the latest video recording devices or channels promoting their content. There are also some vendors selling con merch and other YouTubers selling their own brands of stuff, from mugs to leggings. In hindsight, he should have known that a beanie wouldn’t be enough of a disguise to keep from fans approaching him too soon. He’s only out in the open with his bodyguard for a few minutes before he hears someone cry his name. A chain reaction follows and Kenma now puts on a smile to greet his fans, posing in selfies and signing phone cases and shirts. He needs to thank Hinata later for suggesting to hire a bodyguard for the event; exactly five minutes of signing and selfie-ing and he’s practically carried off to where he wants to be.

Surprisingly enough, nobody in that little mob of people have asked or mentioned anything about his ex. He shouldn’t dwell on it too much; nobody seems to care about their relationship these days. It’s been a few months since their joint channel retired, left in the depths of the website for bored users to relive their broadcasted life together. Blog posts and multiple tweets from other users also help with controlling all the questions and cries about the relationship. “Stop bringing up Kuroo to Kenma” and “Please leave him alone” and the like. In reality, he isn’t thinking very much about the relationship at all. It happened, it was heartbreaking, he moved on.

That’s what he likes to tell himself, at least.

There’s no time at all to think about any of that stuff when Kenma spots a few booths occupied by his fellow gamers. Gentle hugs and “how are yous” are exchanged, along with some support by buying their items for sale. Buying them in person as opposed to online feels so much better. Kenma’s heart warms when he sees his friends brighten like the sun when he supports them.

Those few hours pass and he’s introduced to a panel of other gamers, Hinata included. The two of them plus two other people from the United States relax on a couch while the moderator fields the questions. As expected, the foreigners get many, from what it’s like to live in such a huge place and what they like most about Tokyo. Kenma and Hinata get their fair share of questions, as well, some of which Kenma has probably already answered in one of his series if someone listens hard enough.

It’s nearly an hour into the panel and _then_ that’s when things start to take a turn.

“Have you talked to Kuroo since your breakup?”

“Do you have a boyfriend now?”

“Are you and Hinata dating?”

Hinata and the two other YouTubers intercept the questions and help Kenma out whenever someone decides to get personal, which ends up working well enough when the three of them plus the moderator turn it into a joke while someone on the floor kindly asks the guest to sit back down and not ask such questions in future panels. Kenma takes deep breaths in between those bits of discomfort, though he seems to take much of the heat in stride when someone else asks about Kenma’s current favorite games to play off-camera. It gets him back into the flow of the session, engaging in short conversations with his friends and occasionally making the audience laugh with his deadpanned comments.

The panel ends and Kenma has some more time to spend with other friends and subscribers. He joins Hinata in a multiplayer event requiring the help of their subscribers, fighting off other teams around the world and finding satisfaction in Hinata’s focus and everyone else’s determination to help Kenma and the rest of their team win. It’s the most fun he’s had in a while, and he feels as though nothing is going to topple down the positivity of his day.

It’s rocked a little bit, but not toppling.

By the end of the convention, tired teenagers and even more exasperated parents drive home, while people of age saunter out of the convention center to find a bar to crash and maybe some lesser-known vloggers to charm. Kenma exits out the back with his bodyguard again, standing at a sidewalk with his phone in his hand once again to like all the pictures he’s been tagged in. He can’t help but wince at a few blurry pictures and a few others where he looks especially dead inside, but the sentiment is all the same.

The peace is suddenly interrupted by some very, very loud men bursting through the exit, discussing plans for a bar to pregame at and a restaurant to take over. Kenma flinches at the sound of a door slamming against the wall, along with a voice he hasn’t heard in over a year.

His eyes focus even more on his phone, thumb shaking now when he likes photos or retweets positivity and stupid jokes from the convention. He can only hope his ride comes faster, or his bodyguard can do something to make those boys shut up. But that’s rude and his bodyguard is only there so he isn’t jumped by fangirls and he doesn’t feel completely alone or stranded.

At some point, though, he does have to look up. A car arrives and the bodyguard opens up the door, everyone suddenly and eerily quiet. Everything in Kenma tells him not to turn and look at the group, but he does.

And of course, his eyes focus on Kuroo.

In the split second he glances at him, he can tell that he’s happy. He’s around his good friends and he’s sure he’s gotten so many compliments on his hair and requests to touch it. A year of not being with him has probably done him good.

But that’s it. One look and Kenma is in the backseat of a car, back to looking at his phone and shutting out the rest of the world with the comfort of technology. Hinata texts him an invite to come and eat dinner with him and a few other gaming YouTubers, but he kindly declines. He’d rather have the apple pie the hotel serves during dinner.

And when Kenma falls asleep that night, exhausted but with a belly full of that pie and some beer, he doesn’t notice his charging phone lighting up constantly about a mysterious tweet posted by a possibly drunk Kuroo.

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

@tetsubro

I miss you.

4/9/17, 3:56am

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please give it a thumbs up it really really helps  
> And if you haven't already please subscribe to my channel I'm trying to reach 1 billion subscribers before my birthday and I'm gonna do a huge giveaway  
> Leave a comment down below saying what I should write next and I'll see you next timeeeee  
> (catchy outro music and links to my previous and subsequent work)
> 
> But really—thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback, and subscribers are always appreciated <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
